


Echo of the twisted worlds

by Pegs19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, New Character - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegs19/pseuds/Pegs19
Summary: Usual night in the Fairy Tail guild. But not as usual continuation of it in Lucy's bedroom.After that the strange events keep on flowing. And nothing will be the same.





	1. Guilty Liquid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the first chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think ^^

It was the usual night in Fairy Tail's guild. Mira was singing on the stage: her gentle and cheerful voice reaching everyone's hearts and making your long days feel at least a bit better. At this time some members were chatting, like me and Levy for example. I was telling her about my new ideas on the novel I was writing and the blue haired one was taking in every word, being excited but at the same time commenting professionally what her thoughts were.  
Others, of course were drinking: like Cana. But let's be honest here, when doesn't she?  
Despite Mira's calming voice though, nothing was able to calm down the fighting spirits of the other type of comrades in the building: like Gray and Natsu. They had their usual battles in the middle of the place, smashing everything and screaming each other's names.

The night was passing like that, everything seeming as normal as usual. But this changed when Cana became strangely generous and started offering to lots and lots of people to drink from her beer. I am not usually the type to take in too much alcohol but decided to give it a shot for once. I kept drinking more and more because I did not start feeling weird or dizzy at all. Not until I stood up, at least. Then I realized what state I was in. My head was spinning, I looked around me and saw the blurred figures of my comrades. Barely able to stand still on my feet I started feeling weaker and weaker when suddenly I just got the thought of how good it would be if I could take a nap right now and relaxed my muscles feeling like the gravity was trying to pull me closer to the wooden floor. Thereupon a strong hand gripped me tightly. I turned around and saw Erza. Her brown eyes were kind and looking at me with a pitying smile.

“My, my, it was quite a night this time wasn’t it, Lucy?’” Erza giggled and I blushed. 

"You won't scream at me for drinking too much like you do to the others?" I asked her stuttering. She was in thought for couple of seconds. 

“I don't think so. And before we've gotten drunk together, too. Thanks to me. Aside from that you aren't in the top 10 rating of Fairy Tail's alcoholics so it is okay. Do you want me to help you go home?” she offered when noticing that my eyelids had started closing.

“Ah.. No.. Erza, thank you. I want to stay here to until I feel better and go aftermath.” I told her and sat down on my seat but this time pushing the alcohol away. Levy had disappeared at some point and I was resting my head on the table trying to stop the spinning. Suddenly all the alcohol I had taken in together with the food I had for dinner were trying to get out making their way from my throat and I ran to the toilet as fast as I could. 

After puking I felt way better at least. I stayed for a while on the toilet floor taking deep breathes but at some point my bare legs started to feel the cold from the bathroom tiles and I decided it's time to get up already. I went outside to clear my head. Stayed there for half an hour, looking at the night sky. There were no stars to be seen tonight, sadly. The air was kind of muggy too and I thought that it may rain later. Realizing that my head wasn’t spinning anymore as much and I was just feeling slightly tipsy I decided to go home. I needed some sleep. I went inside the guild to tell few people that I'm leaving so they could know and got out fast after not taking my time inside because the smell of alcohol in the air was just making me feel worse.

Walking slowly on my way back I wondered what time it was at the moment. It definitely was pretty late but I wasn't sure how late exactly because of all the drinks making me lose track of time. When I reached home I climbed the stairs, still kind of stumbling. I walked into my apartment, directly going in the bathroom.  
“But firstly, I need to take a shower.” Saying to myself I took my clothes off and turned on the hot water. The shower definitely had a very nice effect on me. I wasn't sure for how long I hadn't enjoyed the stream of water that much. After finishing I dried myself with a towel and went back to the bedroom putting on a t-shirt and shorts instead of pajamas’ because of the hot shower raising the temperature of my body. Just when I was about to jump in the bed I heard steps in the room and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a loud scream, terrified. I felt like my heart was pulsing in my brain from the shock.

“Calm down, Luce. It’s me. “, I heard Natsu's low voice as his breath was tingling the back of my neck. I could smell the alcohol. 

“Natsu! What are you doing here?” Widening my eyes I turned around and looked at him. His face was flushed, eyes pacing around the room and hair, as messy as it can be. 

“Natsu, are you drunk?” I asked him while already knowing that he was wasted. I could tell by just looking at him. 

“I’m not of course. I drank just a bit from Cana’s beer. Nothing much. “, he said stumbling over his words. “And don't play the innocent type since you are not absolutely sober, too aren’t you Lucy? I saw how many times you refilled your glass of beer” he came closer and I pushed him away. 

“I feel better already but you are drunk as hell. Go home, Natsu. ”, I pointed at the door but he didn’t acknowledge what I said at all. Starting to walk all around my room and nearly falling couple of hundred times. “I’m hungry… “, he whined loudly hugging his own stomach. 

“I have nothing to give you for eating right now, Natsu. But what about going to sleep? I’m going to let you be on my bed willing fully just for this time and I’ll sleep on the floor. “, after hearing this, he immediately jumped on the bed. I pulled out my futon from one closet and laid it on the floor getting myself ready for finally sleeping. It's true that I was still staggering from time to time because of the alcohol in my system. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist tightly, pushing me to its side and I fell on the bed behind me. Natsu was there, staring at me with his green eyes.

“..Or why don't you sleep on the bed with me? “, he asked with a lower and unknown for me voice. I widened my eyes. 

“ What are you saying, Natsu? Let me go! “, I tried to push him away and stand up from the bed but he blocked my way with his muscular hand. I looked back ready to yell at the pink haired one but saw him eyeing my body. His look was more passionate than I have ever seen it be. Fire in his eyes, more different than the one his fists formed, could be seen while he was carefully examing me from head to toe.

I didn't know what's going on. Did alcohol really have this kind of effect to Natsu? While at first I felt uncomfortable because of it I alone got curious and started looking at this new side of the mage I have never seen. His top was off, the outline of his muscles and the sweat on his body visible thanks to the slight moonlight coming from the window. Steady pants were coming from both of us while we stared at each other.

Maybe it was the alcohol still left in my organism that made my rational thoughts disappear and let the door wide open for the ones that I have always tried to stop. The thoughts of him. Not just him as my best friend and comrade. Not just as a guild member and the one I had all my best and worst adventures with. But thoughts of him as Natsu. The Natsu who managed to always protect me, who was always by my side, who was irritating but I could not spend a day without. The Natsu who always had a tight grip on me. Whose smile I loved seeing so much.And then the thoughts that I hated the most were coming. The thoughts about how would this muscular body feel on mine, how would the so soft looking lips would move while being on top of my own, how his hands would touch my skin if it was only both of us in a dark room with only milimeteres between our bodies. 

And right now his body was on mine. His hands were on my tights. His lips brushed against my neck sensually. And it made the blood rush in my veins. The hot hands started moving, tracing every spot on my skin. And these spots was burning after his touch. He pushed up a bit of my t-shirt, fondling my stomach with his fingers. 

“Natsu…stop... “, At this point my breathing had become way more unsteady. He didn't listen at all, though.The opposite. His hand went above my stomach, reaching the breasts. I felt like I was drunk all over again. My head was spinning like crazy and my heart, beating so fast I felt it would soon explode. Why the hell was he looking at me like that?


	2. Pouring Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are sexual elements included in this chapter.
> 
> Excuse me if it's not good enough. This is my first fanfic ever so it's my first time writing smut, too.  
> Please be gentle > .

The sound of raindrops pattering on the windowpane was spreading in the dark, mixed with heavy pants. The smell of alcohol - filling the room. The scent of passionate and a bit clumsy caresses was making my body tremble in the rhythm of two beating hearts. Lips coming closer to mine. The words “No.”, “Don’t.” and "Stop" were running around at the back of my head but the sound of pouring rain was making them silent. I buried my fingers in his soft hair, pulled him closer to me and killed the distance between our mouths. His lips – as sweet as strawberries but with the bitter taste of a too quickly drunken beer smashed on mine. He bit my lower lip and runned his tongue on it after. I opened my mouth and our tongues entwining into a unison started a beautiful dance. 

“Luce... I want you” Natsu said breathlessly between our kisses. I looked into his eyes and knew that this was the trigger for me. He was so confident in himself, so hot and arousing. My body moved on its own. I changed our positions, turning him around and got on top him, sitting on his crotch. I removed my t-shirt which was bothering both of us for way too long now. Starting to kiss and nip his neck I was leaving little spots where my lips had passed. I moved my hips and rubbed our crotches together through the cloths. He was making a silent moan every time I digged my teeth deeper on his skin. My hands were feeling every part of his body not missing a spot. I wanted to make that skin remember my touch tomorrow even if his brain couldn’t. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me hard. I wanted for this to continue forever. Didn't need the sun coming out. Didn’t want the rain to stop. I just needed his eyes to look at me like that forever. I hadn’t realized how much I desired him until now. Always trying to stop my thoughts from heading that way I didn't know how much I longed for it. But right now only his hand going down my spine was enough to making me shiver. 

He shoved his hand in my shorts and passionately grabbed my bum. It was my turn to let out a moan. I went back to kissing him sensually as I moved my palm to his aroused member and started massaging it. Natsu whispered my name and thrusted with his hips in my hand wanting to feel more. I pulled down his pants and boxers releasing the hard and wet memeber. I panicked at first not sure on what to do since I had never done something like that in my life. 

"Touch me, Lucy" the pink haired one said softly and fondled my cheek, giving me one more kiss. It was like for a moment neither the alcohol making him do it, nor only the sexual desire he had but something deeper. Was he gentle? Trying to calm me down? No, not possible. He was wasted and with no idea what he's doing. But either way, it did make me feel better. I cupped his lenght with my hand and ran my thumb on the tip, feeling a throb from only that. I started moving my palm up and down slowly still usnure in myslef. But his whimpers showed me that he definetly enjoys it. I started stroking faster and trying to touch every spot. I decided to use my other hand too, massaging his balls. His sounds became more needy. I got closer to him and licked his lips making the way for my tongue to get in his mouth. When he parted his lips I pushed it inside playing with his own tongue while still moving my hands down there. He moaned few times in my mouth and it made me feel pressure and need under my stomach. 

"Goddamn it. You're so good, I feel like finishing already." Natsu said and this let me gain more confidence. I tightened the grip on his member and started to change my pace so I could tease him a bit. Rubbing him painfully slow but sensually then changing to stroking fast. He became a moaning mess under me from that. 

"Shit." was the only thing he could say before starting to ride his climax. Repeating my name he shooted his liquid while I was touching him during that time. Breathlessly he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment.

I thought this was it. But then suddenly he looked at me with the same passion he had at the beginning and moved us to the starting position once again with him being dominant on me. Then with a fast move the fire mage, still clumsily from both the alcohol and his climax, removed my shorts and undies, leaving me naked in front of him. Pulling away for a bit, he gazed at me. I was flushed and embarassed but excited at the same time. Natsu leaned down starting to leave wet kisses and licks on my whole body: neck, breasts, nipping my nipples, biting my stomach and when reaching the tights he suddenly spread my legs. His head went between them playing with the skin and getting closer to my most sensitive spot.

And then he reached it: using his tongue to dance on my own tip and starting to leave kisses all around my clit he made me tighten my muscles enjoying the sensations and I let out contended breathes. His nails were digged on my love handles only making me feel more aroused. I had never felt as good as I was feeling then. He set my body on fire even without using his magic. And I'm sure that Natsu's skin on mine was way hotter than any of his dragon claws. He swirled his tongue around my hole and I started letting out soft moans when he pushed it inside and started to movie it in circles while his finger was teasing my clit still. He continued doing this faster and faster and I felt like I was going to pass out from all of this pleasure. 

“I’m close, Natsu… ” I said, followed by a moan and his moves became more passionate which made me go crazy. While feeling his tongue inside of me I cummed hard and loudly thrusting myself on him. After finishing he continued doing that for couple more seconds and then pulled away. His mouth was covered in my own liquid now. 

“You look amazing right now” he whispered in my ear after coming closer and this made me blush harder than I ever have. 

“Shut up… you’re drunk. “ I told him and kissed him again feeling my own taste from his tongue. Suddenly he pushed one of his fingers inside of the hole that his tongue was in moments ago. I loked at him shocked but he had concentrated look on his face. I wondered if it’s possible for someone as drunk as him to be as serious and careful in this situation. But I guess nothing is impossible for him, after all. 

But then it hit me. I remembered how he had this kind of concentrated look when thinking of ways to beat his enemies, too. And I had always been next to him at these times. Since the day we met, since the day I got my Fairy Tail mark we had never seperated. Because we are a team. Because we had a special relationship between us. We were friends. We were comrades. What would happen if I let us ruin this only because of alcohol? We didn't deserve it. All the time spent together didn't deserve to be erased because of some stupid mistake made on a too long night. We gave up on our sensations way too much now. This was more than enough. 

“Stop, Natsu!” I yelled and pushid him away with all the strenght I had left in me. He looked at me shocked. Silence. The rain outside had stopped and the moon was showing from behind the clouds once again. I got up from the bed and picked up my clothes. 

“We shouldn’t do this. Go back at your place, Natsu.” He was staring at me standing fully naked on my bed, flushed and covered in sweat. I went in the bathroom to wash my face and clean myself. I couldn’t believe what was about to happen between us. It was the right decision to stop everything. It really was. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, wondering if he really wanted to do what he did or it was all just due to alcohol. 

“No, Lucy. Don’t think about it anymore.” I shook my head, grabbing a towel to clean my face from the water. After this I went back into the bedroom. He was gone. Only the slight moonlight coming from the window had stayed on the spot he was in before.


	3. Just let me forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter here today as I promised !  
> Let me know what your opinion is ^^

The sunlight made its way through the window and tickled my eyelids, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes, opening them slowly. Looking around I noticed how messy my room was.  
I had a terrible sour feeling in my mouth and a headache. For a split second I wondered why was that and it hit me then. The events which had happened the previous night:  
Mira's song, Levy's excitement, Cana's beer and refilling my glasses with it again and again, the puking in the bathrooms, the clouded night sky, me coming back in the apartment, what I found there after, who I found thereafter and what he did to me, and what I did to him.

“Oh my god. “, I said out loud in the empty room

“No, no what did we do… ” I cried out feeling deep regret building up inside of me, fear from what was going to happen next and guilt because I should have stopped everything from the very beginning. Now it was too late. I shouldn’t have told him to stay. I had to make him go home right away. Then nothing of this would happen. I was aching as heck. And the pain I felt in my heart had already replaced the headache. I looked at the empty side of my bed, thinking that if Natsu remembers what had happened last night this would probably be it. Our friendship would be over. Or at least, nothing could be the same anymore. Thank god we didn't do the, hm, actual thing. But what we did was way too much, still. How were we supposed to look at each other after it? I didn’t want to lose him. I wouldn't handle it.

It was like my heart was spreading the pain through my whole body. My stomach curled in a ball of misery, my legs felt weak, my hands trembling. Then I touched my cheek and realized how wet it was. There were tears streaming down my face. When had I started crying? Everything was so messed up. My thoughts were a mess. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel, god I had no idea what I actually feel. I wanted to save our friendship. But I could never forget the way he touched my skin, how his kisses felt, how his eyes were looking at me.

I just hope he had already forgotten about it. That with the effect of alcohol removing, his memories were removed, too. I needed this. We both needed it. But how could I know? What If he is waking up right now remembering everything? He was drunk and that was the reason for him to be so aroused. But what about me? What excuse did I have? I had become almost sober by that time. And he knew this. And I still … It should’ve never come to this. 

“UGH!” I got up from the bed with a rapid move which made me feel slightly dizzy for a few seconds. Going to one of my lockers I opened it and started to rake about a pill or two. There were tons of stuff inside and I noted to myself that I should just throw away the unneeded things. Like my emotions, for example. I sighed heavily to my own thoughts.  
Finally founding an aspirin I went to pour a glass with water and swallowed it after, knowing there was no point of it in reality because there was no pill existing in this world which could erase the pain from regrets over way too long nights. 

"Maybe a shower could help out a bit." talking to myself I removed my clothes and went in the cabin, trying to wash off the feeling of his skin on me. It didn’t help. After finishing it I still didn’t know what to do next. I couldn’t go to the guild. What if Natsu was there? I was not ready to face him yet. I didn’t know when I would be, to be honest. But still, I couldn’t go to the guild. Not now.

I tried thinking of some things to do to keep me distracted from my thoughts. But feeling drained, everything I usually loved doing was seeming dull and gray in this moment. I just wanted to run far away from here. But I had nowhere to go to. And I knew running was the stupidest thing to do. But I had never felt as emotionally lost as I was currently. Trying to continue writing some of my stories made me only grip at the pen tightly and to give up afterwards. Nothing. My mind was a big black void. Maybe I could just stay in my room forever and then no one would come near me. Maybe I wouldn’t need to deal with the unexplained feelings and actions then. I was just going to be on my own. In my little world. 

But then I pictured his face again. Why was he the only thing I could think of? I didn’t need his encouraging smile or his wise words always helping me run away from my dark self. I didn’t need to remember his scent. I just needed to forget. 

“I know what to do!” I said loudly to the four walls as I took one of my Celestial Spirits’ keys. After a minute a small white creature was standing before me. 

“Plue!” I hugged him tightly realizing how much I actually needed a hug right now. We spent some time in this position and in silence. After a while I pulled away and noticed him looking at me confused by my attitude. I smiled at him trying to prove its all okay. Of course it wasn't, but I wanted to convince myself it was at least for a bit. After this I started talking a lot, explaining him how our last job went with lots of specifications, trying to not miss a thing. And suddenly I lost myself in old and fun memories, dragging about everything that came to mind. 

But all of a sudden a noise pierced through the room, making me go silent. A knock. Someone was knocking on the door. Usually everyone would just invade into my apartment like it's their own home. I was sure I paid my rent last week, too so it was not the house keeper.

Turning to Plue I told him he can leave now and he waved at me disappearing bit by bit. I stared at the wooden door walking slowly to it. When I finally reached it with my heart beating fast I started questioning all of the possibilities on who might this be. What if Natsu had remembered everything and was now coming here to tell me he doesn’t want to see me anymore and that’s why he’s knocking? What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say? I was so not ready for this. I haven’t thought of what I would say to him. Or more like, I wasn't able to decide what. I gripped the handle, pushing it down and then pulling it to me, opening the door. I saw a figure in front of me. He was staring right into my eyes.


	4. Twist of Destiny

„Gray?“ I almost screamed out of surprise when I saw the raven haired boy in front of me.

„Yes? Is everything okay?“ He raised one of his eyebrows, confused by my reaction.

„Oh..yeah everything is okay, sorry, I-um am not used to someone actually knocking when wanting to get in my apartment..so yeah“ I started to play with my hair nervously while saying all of this and tried to avoid locking my eyes with Gray while feeling him looking at me suspiciously at the same time. I was probably looking so weird at that moment.. but what could I do? I was sure Natsu would be on the door and was prepared to just get my funeral ready for what was about to come after, if it really was him.

„Did you watch a horror movie last night or something?“ Gray asked, giving me a half smile

„ Hah.. " I let out a shaky laugh "yeah something like that I guess“

„ Well either way, I apologize for scaring you. Erza gave us a lecture, because of everyone being unpolite with the way we constantly get in your private space so I tried to be thoughtful at once. Worked the other way around though.“ He explained, although not like Erza wasn‘t one of these 'everyone' storming in my apartment when she feels like it but oh well..

„ It's okay, thank you for trying to be considerate, still." I told him and he smiled back at me "So, what do you actually need, Gray? Why did you come here? I doubt it‘s only to try out the power of knocking on Lucy‘s door“ 

„ Hah, you‘re right it‘s not just that i came for." the mage chuckled "Well the truth is there is someone in the guild who was looking for you. We knew you had quite the drunk night so we didn‘t want to bother you and tried to send him off but he insisted on staying so now is just sitting on his own in the guild not agreeing to even say what he needs you for.“ Gray explained and I looked at him as puzzled as i was feeling. Who..

„ .. in the world is this person?“ I heard myself saying out loud

„ I have no idea, but the man seems like he really wants to see you for something.“ Who the hell could he be and why would he need me? And most of all the guild was the last place i wanted to be in currently due to obvious reasons.. but it didn‘t seem like i had much of choice since that one apperantly is not gonna leave before I alone go there. 

„ Okay then, I will come." I sighed "You can head out, I will change and catch up to you.“ Saying that I had already started to close the door.

„ Okay then, I will be going.“ Gray said and left. I heard his steps while he was walking out and opened my closet, searching for clothes to wear. In the back of my mind I suddenly got the thought of „What would Natsu like me in?“ which just made me want to slap myself in the face. I didn‘t even want to see him. At all. Not at that point. I didn‘t even know when I would be ready to. I put on a short black skirt and orange top together with my boots and quickly got out of my apartment. 

The day was nice. Regardless of the rain last night, today was sunny and warm. Just like the clouds were never there and that rain had never fallen. Feeling myself getting melancholical again I shook my head trying to chase away the thoughts. I didn‘t want to think right now. So I just viewed the people around me. Some were in a hurry, others were enjoying the day by taking a slow walk, and thirds were with friends: chatting and laughing together. I wished to sink in the ocean of the day. Listening to the birds humming, watching the so different people living their so different lives and sightseeing the sun and clouds that were observing all of us from afar. 

„LUCY!“ suddenly I snapped out of it and saw Levy running to my side. I was already in front of the guild. When had I reached it? I was so absent-minded thanks to the world around me that I didn‘t even notice what was before me. 

„Did Gray tell you about that man who's inside?“ she questioned me 

„Yeah, he came to my place and told me what was going on so I had no other choice but to come, really..“ I smiled at her slightly, sighing. There were lots of sighs coming from me today, I noted to myself.

„Is everything okay, Lu? You seem kind of.. tired..down? Is it because of last night?“ I looked back to her, shocked

„Last night?? What do you mean last night?“ wait did someone tell her what had happened, but this was impossible since no one knew except of Natsu. But what if he has told her, did he tell everyone? No, he wouldn‘t do that. My heart started beating rapidly.

„Yeah, you drank a lot. So for it being unusual for you, even I was surprised. Do you have a hangover?“ she looked at me mindful and I let out very,very heavy sigh once again relieved that what Levy meant was totally different from what was going around my mind. I needed to calm down. For real.

„Um yeah a bit, I just wanted to stay in bed for the day as I have planned when I woke up but I guess the consequences won‘t let me to..“ I told her with a bit of disappoitment in my voice

„I guessed so.. I wonder who that nosy person is. How can someone be that presistent?“ she crossed her hands frustrated

„I'm wondering the same thing, yes. Well the only way to find out why is he being like that is for me to go and talk to him.“ I told her and she nodded her head, after which we went inside the guild. Everything was pretty much the same as usual. Mira serving beer to guild members, people laughing out loud, others getting annoyed from stupid jokes, some about to get in a fight every moment. By habit my eyes searched for a certain pink haired man and a blue cat next to him but they were nowhere to be seen. I wasn‘t sure if I felt happy or down about it. I think just relieved that I won‘t have to deal with this too right now, I guess.

„Here she finally is: Lucy Heartfilia. The one you wanted to talk to.“ I heard the voice of Romeo from the right and turned arouned. I saw him leaning on a table while a man was on the seat next to it. Romeo had irritated look on his face while looking at this unknown man who was with a white robe and a hood that didn‘t let me see his face. Sitting with crossed both legs and hands, he had beer in front of him from which he probably took a sip only once or twice since it was almost full. He could have been with robe but at the same time didn‘t resemble someone poor or a traveller. That robe alone had the view of brand new with its ornaments very well wrought. The man had a weird air around him, too. I couldn‘t really justify why I had this feeling or was it in a good or bad way. It was just sort of weird. And familliar. When what the young boy next to him had said reached his mind he suddenly jumped off his seat and turned to me. His hood fell down from the quick move.

„ LUCY! You are finally here.“ A pair of gray almost white eyes made their way to my own brown ones, striking me with the color. His as black as ebony hair was in contrast with the pale skin and bright eyes. He was tall with sharp cheekbones and the slightly muscular structure of his body was visible through the gray shirt he was wearing, which was showed after the robe being pulled back. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand smoothly. 

„ You‘ve changed so much.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original character shows for the first time, beginning to set the plot roots.
> 
> You will find out more about him in the next chapter : )


	5. Lost Memory

„ You‘ve changed so much.“ He said with a deep voice. When his face was this close mine I was able to see the long black eyelashes. It hit me then.. it was that person..

„ Soren? Soren Crowford?!“ I was stunned. It was him. It defnietely was. I wasn‘t sure at first thanks to all of the years that had passed and beacause of me forgetting about him in general. But I could never get these gray eyes wrong in a lifetime. 

„ What.. in the world are you doing here? How did you find me?“ I asked him quietly, barely able to raise my voice and say anything

„I will explain to you why i‘m here . It‘s a long story, though. We have a lot to say to each other. And about how I found you.. It wasn‘t that hard. You and your comrades are pretty popular around. So after I heard your name being mentionied from the people in the near villages I asked around and they sent me here. I almost thought I had gotten the wrong place after you didn‘t show up for so lo-„ 

„Wait! Lucy? Do you know this person?“ I heard Gray‘s voice from behind me and turned around, letting go from Soren‘s grip. 

„Um.. yeah I do. He is.. well what you may call him: a childhood friend“ I explained to him while I was still not on my senses fully

„You never mentioned having someone like that as your friend?“ Gray looked at me doubtfully

„Well yeah, I haven‘t really thought about him in ages. And around the time we used to spend time together, nothing significant was happening, too. So none of my stories and adventures connected to the past had something due to him.“ I went out of my way to clarify myself better but felt like leaving the rest for later when I was able to illustrate it all to more people. Because I was sure as hell that I will be asked about this a lot.

„So you know it now, Mr. Gray. I am just a simple long-forgotten memory from the past.“ Soren said while moving his eyes to the ice mage with a barely visible sad smile. 

I never expected to see him ever again. He was from the royal northern family Crowford. When I was little his father Lawrence and my dad were close friends and running business together even. So he and his son Soren used to come by often to our home. Me and the boy played together around the house and garden while the elders had their time with long, long conversations. I was not able to remember too much since have been too small at the time but I did recognize these unusual eyes which were captivating and how smart he was, too. 

Sometimes while both of us were playing he would say weird things about the universe, about people and their traits and how he feels like he doesn‘t belong to this world. He was not genius able to solve every puzzle for two minutes but he was way more intelligent then the average 8 years old kids. And I was pretty sure that the only time he got to play games was when we were together. I didn‘t know what he used to do back in North but it definetly was not to spend his time with dozens of friends on hide and seek. Not that I had any friends at that time, too (if you don‘t include Aquarius or Michelle). He was the one who teached me about the different types of magic around the world.

But at some point Soren and his father stopped coming. I never understood why since my own dad never answered my questions on it. With the time I forgot about him, though. Maybe it was cruel of me but it was like my memories of him were slowly fading away and the first time I recalled about ever meeting him was now that I he was front of me. 

„Okay then, Soren was it? If Lucy says she knows you I have nothing against you but you‘re still suspicious..“ Gray said stopping my rain of thought 

„ I understand that. I would find myself suspicious too if I was on your place“ Soren smiled. 

„.. Now“ he turned to me once again „Would you be willing to spend some time with your old friend? As I said we have a lot to say to each other“ before I was able to say something back he grabbed me by the hand once again and started pulling me to the entrance of the guild. I looked back and saw both confused and worried eyes staring at me. I was having these two emotions too, to be honest

Confusion on why does he show up now after all this time, on what has made him come all the way here and why is he so presistent in talking to me right now. Worry on what exactly he wants from me. From my previous encounters with the past and people I used to trust betraying me I wasn‘t that sure I‘m in good hands with him. And most of all he had always been mysterious for me. 

His grip on me wasn‘t rough, neither it was too gentle. He had a calm expression on his face until now but at the same time sort of tired look, like someone who has lived twice more then his actual age. I‘m not that surprised about this, since he always gave off the feeling of someone older or someone „who doesn‘t belong to this world“ as he used to always say.

While I was staring at the floor absently and in thought, followed by him pulling me by the hand we suddenly stopped, like he bumped into something. My forehead hit Soren‘s back and I was pretty sure it would have red mark for some time. I moved a bit away from him to see what happened properly. 

And my heart fell to my knees. Green eyes were focused straight at me. His lips: only a thin line. His hair: messed up. His scarf: as white as ever but looked like it was put in more careless way then usual . A blue cat showed from behind him peering curiously. I forgot how to breathe properly. I felt like I was having a football ball inside my stomach and I wanted to puke it every moment. His eyes looked down and hypnosed, I followed them and noticed that what he was glaring at was Soren‘s hand that still had his grip on mine. I pulled off as fast as lightning from the black haired one. I wasn‘t able to see his reaction thought. Because the only think I could look at right now was a certain pink haired man in front of me. The time when our eyes were locked together felt like ages.

„Luce.“ Natsu whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinion of the chapter ^^


	6. A part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter more things are revealed. Let me know what you think of it!
> 
> P.S.  
> Sorry, sorry >.<   
> Be prepared, because I will probably be apologozing often for very slow updates.  
> But don't worry! I will not be leaving this story.

For a moment I saw darkness in his eyes as he said my name. Was just a moment but it felt like eternity. But in reality it really was a simple second. Maybe I imagined it? After that his face changed to the bright one with big smile he always had on. Then he turned to Soren and eyed him from head to toe.

„I haven‘t seen you around. Do you have job for our guild?“ Natsu asked casually. Most likely I really did imagine it. That‘s the outcome from my fears and overthinking, making the images in my head seem like reality. I noticed Soren making a little smirk to me and I looked back at him quesionably. And what was that about? But fast enough he turned his attention to the pink haired one in front of us.

„Hmm.. a job you say? I guess you can put it that way.“ The man said 

„Then you can always lean on our Team Natsu and we can ease your worries, Aye!“ the blue cat cheerfully stated from Natsu‘s side. This line sounded like an advertisment. I was pretty sure Happy had beforehand thought of it and is now overwhelmed by the thought of being able to use it in a situation.

„Well, well, that sounds soothing. Then I will be in your care, Team Natsu. My name is Soren Crowford, nice to meet you.“ The one with gray eyes bowed elegantly. As weird as usual, he is. I can hardly reckon of times when someone hasn‘t been surprsied by the talking blue cat, plus that-...

„Weren‘t you impatient to talk with Lucy privately, Mr. Crowford?“ the voice of Gray came from behind us together with his footsteps and not long after that, he was next to Soren and looking at him with narrowed eyes. But as the ice mage said, he really did seem in a hurry to talk to me for something important before Natsu showed up.

„Oh, aren‘t you observent, Mr. Gray?“ Soren smiled „Indeed I wanted to talk to the miss here but now that I got a kind invitation, why not have your Team Natsu help me after the cheerful blue cat suggested. You‘re part of that team, too I would guess?“ he questioned Gray but in a way it sounded more like he wanted confirmation.

„Yes, I am. Just like one monster red haired girl who I can guess won‘t like your fancy attitude very much and you‘ll have to say your prayers.“ Gray was getting pissed and I could see him being close to starting a fight with Soren. 

„Okay, ice head, calm down. The man is, after all, here for job. Let‘s listen to him.“ Natsu speaked up in a monotone and the three of us: me, Gray and Happy turned our eyes to him in a shock. Was that Natsu who said these words? Him trying to be rational and calm? Gray got closer to the fire mage and put his palm on the other‘s forehead. 

„Gray, what the hell?“ Natsu jumped back 

„I‘m checking if you‘re sick but forgot that your usual temperature is too high for a normal person.. But seriously, that‘s not something like you to say. What has gotten into you?“ Seems like we were all thinking the same. Not surprised. Attitude like that was way too weird for Natsu. I would more likely accept that Erza could say it, but not him. 

„I‘m perfectly fine, asshole. Now, are we gonna talk about job since I need money. I spent everything last night on food and alcohol and am broken now.“ I choked when he mentioned last night. For a moment I forgot about it, why did he have to bring it up... But what if now I was given the opportunity to ask him if he remembers something? Just to see his reaction. I wouldn‘t want to discuss something like that in front of other people. Okay, I will just midly ask. Nothing stange to do, right? I raised looked at him and opening my mouth I was ready to speak up 

„Hey, Na-“ 

„Yes, I agree that we should talk about what‘s important now. Why not go somewhere more quiet and not in this guild with lots of people?“ Soren interrupted me, going far away from the topic I wanted to stay on for just a bit more. Damn. Just when I had gained confidence. Who knows when I would get the chance to ask again. I doubt we will talk that much for one simple ‚usual‘ drunk night in Fairy Tail. But it was not that simple for me. Though, maybe I really was the only one knowing that. 

„Okay, but I‘m really hungry. I haven‘t eaten since last night.“ Natsu said and turned to me after 

„Luce, do you have money to buy me something? Come on, just this time?“ He begged looking at me with sad eyes. What did „just this time“ mean even. I hear these lines almost every day. But at least it was something more like him to say. And after he‘s able to say that without any worry then he doesn‘t remember last night at all, too. Maybe it was possible for everything to stay the same as before? Was it?

„Yeah, yeah I will.“ I didn‘t resist or yell at him as I usually did. Was too tired for that. Even if it was only morning.

„Let‘s go out now. We may get some food on the way and will talk after we find somewhere to settle down comfortably?“ I suggested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. So we left the guild. I kind of forgot there were so many people around us the whole time. Was way too invested in what was happening with the ones next to me. Firstly the thing with Natsu, now Soren showing up out of nowhere...it couldn‘t get any worse. Was the world trying to joke around with me? If it did, it was definetly not fun for me.

\--------

After taking food, we sat on a bench in the park. Usually we would just go and sit on the grass and feel it tickeling our skin but now it was still a bit wet from the rain. Gray decided to stay still next to us, though. And on the other end of the bench Natsu was unmercifely eating up all of his food. 

„You look pressured.“ I heard someone saying and needed a second to realize it was Soren who was sitting right next to me. 

„Having a lot on your mind?“ he asked me and smiled as usual. It was strange how most of the time that he‘s saying something, he smiles. But at the same time it felt like this smile was just something done out of habit and had no meaning or weight over it. What kind of emotions did he actually have? 

No. Thinking over the emotions of one man is enough for me now. I don‘t intend to get in thought about Soren and his weird nature, too. Natsu is enough for that. 

„Kind of. But don‘t worry about it. Let‘s get to the main idea of us coming here now.“ Telling him I too decided to smile and try to prove I‘m okay. 

„Yeah. What is that big deal of a job that you have for us?“ Gray said with the annoyed voice he had the whole day. Seemed like this was the only tone he has decided to use when speaking to Soren. 

„Okay then, I guess it is time for me to start explaining a part of why I‘m here.“ Soren closed his eyes relaxed and after opening them he smiled once again but then put on a more serious face. 

„Was about time“ the ice mage murmured. But for a moment I wondered... ‚a part‘ ? My thoughts were interrupted, though. 

„I‘m coming from far away in North and am the first and only son of the royal family Crowford. Me and Lucy were spending a lot of time together when we were children, due to our close families.“ Both Natsu and Gray glanced at me but didn‘t say a word so Soren kept on going.

„Having a lot of people we used to run business with, we had big amount of families with which we were in good relations or even friends with, too-like the Heartfilias. Thanks to the very wide scale of royals being close to us we were becoming stronger and stronger. Without my father we would have just stayed known to only North. He was the one with incredible abilities of a businessman, probably one of the smartest person alive and someone with a good heart. But as you could guess, even if the most intelligent individual on earth, one with a good heart can be eventually deveiced if you gain his absolute trust.   
This happened with us and one of the families we were close with. Years and years of friendship and working together we never thought they could be the ones to attack. They stole the most important thing for our family. A hidden truth for which existence only few people knew about, not even Lucy‘s father knew about it even if he and my dad were friends at the time. This truth was locked in a small box, its size was not bigger than my palm. But it kept locked more then you all could ever imagine. When stealing it, they killed almost everyone who were trying to protect me and my father. I remember the blood covering the walls of every room in my home.“ He stopped for few seconds taking a deep breath 

„I can‘t say what their intentions were for sure. But the box‘s substance was important enough. And it being stolen almost ruined us. So we have been gathering the strongest soldiers and biggest intellectuals we know to help us find it, since the family we have to be dealing with are not someone to be joked around with. Trust me. We have been searching for 7 years now.“ 

„7 years??“ Gray almost yelled „What the hell is this ‚family‘ that can keep a small box hidden from soldiers and masterminds for 7 whole years?“ he questioned

„Ah, yes I did not mention it. The name of the family is... Maguscloud Garden or the name they are hiding their true identity with: McGarden“ Soren almost whispered

„McGarden? This is like Levy‘s surname“ I remembered, noticing the simillarity

„Levy? Do you mean the shrot blue haired girl?“ the gray eyed one asked and I looked at him

„Yes, why?“ 

„I know her.“ We all suddenly looked more intensively at him but he just chuckled 

„ ‚Levy‘ , you say? The last time I saw her was when she was 9 years old..... a year before her father betrayed my family.“ I stood up rapidely and glared at him pissed off

„ The hell are you saying, Soren? Levy is my best friend and I know her very well! Have you lost your mind?!“ I screamed, feeling my own mind going crazy 

„Are you sure you actually know your friend, Lucy? Do you even know her real name?“ he looked at me, his eyes seemed even closer to white now, my hands were trembling

„Her..real name?“ not able to scream anymore I just asked with shaky voice

„ Yes. Louvenia Maguscloud Garden, or shortly: Levy McGarden, the daughter of the one who betrayed my father and slaughtered dozens of people in front of my eyes, so he could steal the most important thing for us and hide it for 7 years removing everyone who tries to go near it. This, my dear, naive Lucy is the true identity of your best friend.“


End file.
